


No Matter What

by kuroti4evah



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroti4evah/pseuds/kuroti4evah
Summary: The moment his mother told him that he'd remain close to his ruby-eyed angel forever, childish happiness glowed on his face. Little did he know that the news which made him so glad would turn into a frustrating curse.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	No Matter What

The moment his mother told him that he'd remain close to his ruby-eyed angel forever, childish happiness glowed on his face. Little did he know that the news which made him so glad would turn into a frustrating curse.

XXX

It all started 12 years ago, when he was 7. The newest addition to the Nibelheim community was to arrive as a mayor to ensure the continuity of peace and prosperity that the previous mayor managed to achieve- at least until before the "good ol' mayor" headed for the Lifestream. Along with the newly appointed mayor came his family which consisted of a wife and a daughter.

The first time he saw them, he thought he was staring at a picture- so perfect, so serene. And he hated it. Not because he thought that no one should deserve a perfect family, but rather, he didn't believe in the myth called 'happy family'.

Those around him might've thought that he had a twisted understanding about families. But only he understood the rationale that his mind came out with. The absence of his father who had left him and his mother to fend for themselves directed his perception about families 'the wrong way'.

So he kept himself in his world, moving on with his life as usual because nothing in the small backwater town was eventful. But, life was unpredictable. Although he secretly rejoiced at the dwindling number of bullies who picked on him for not having a father, it added more to his confusion. Did the bullies finally got tired of him? Did the teachers finally did something about it? Childish mind came up with different scenarios about Nibel Wolves and Superheroes chasing all his tormentors away. He didn't have to guess much, because his answer came on a nice, cool day, when giggles and laughs reached his ears.

Looking out from the window was the source of his peace. The ruby-eyed girl. The last time he saw her, she had a shorter hair but it grew to a length that made her unrecognizable.

Retreating from his "spying", a pang of jealousy hurt him. How could a girl who had arrived in town for only a few months gain acceptance without even trying? Maybe because she's a girl. Stupid desperate kiddy boys. With a grunt of "hmph", he would ignore the screams and shouts outside and dive into his homework.  
Everything was fine until the very day that had changed the course of his life forever. The shiny porcelain of the Lockhart family developed a huge crack with the passing away of Mrs. Lockhart. Fate started its course when his mother just had to pack up her homemade cookies and drag him along to visit the mourning family members after the funeral service. That visit was the first time he really got to look at her- the ruby-eyed girl. May be it was compassion, maybe it was sadness that prompted him to offer comfort to her who was no longer laughing and giggling. For a moment, he felt bad for the times when he wished that the perfect family would just break down.  
Life seemed a little bit brighter for him afterwards. The bullying stopped altogether and he had his ruby-eyed angel all to himself. The other boys were too ashamed to approach her after abandoning her during her mother's mourning.

Slowly but surely, the frequency of visit from the Strife family to the Lockhart family and vice versa increased steadily. It made the 8-year-old inside him happy because he got to see his angel more and more.  
He didn't miss the occasional touch of hands that his mother and Mr. Lockhart shared. Those small touches brought him his wish to never ever separate from his angel. His wish came true. When their parents told them- both of them- one 7 and the other 8- responded with gleeful laughter because they would be a family. And families stayed together, right? They can play hide and seek into the wee hours of the night without the dreadful need to separate, right?

Their families were then joined by law, the ecstatic villagers supporting all the way.  
He kept his last name, not because he didn't want to be a part of the newly formed family, but to maintain his own identity. Mr. Lockhart, surprised as he was, accepted his reasoning and just patted his spiky blonde hair and said "Of course I understand, my son."

His face lit up at the realization that he had gained a father and a sister.

But as time passed, childlike innocence that once was his mind turned into maturity that a 16-year-old hormonal teenager could not understand. Long late nights playing games with his sister became rare when her approached 12 and at 13, they stopped playing altogether. The once cheerful laughs that they shared were turned into shy smiles and embarrassing blushes. But that was fine, right? Siblings are supposed to be like that, right?

Being older, they were separated into different rooms. At first, the suggestion by their parents was met with much whining and protests. Why couldn't they share the same room anymore? Their innocent minds reasoned, followed by the sulking of the two young children. But things change. Somewhere, somehow at a point in their life, understanding kicked in and they never fought about sleeping rights anymore. Unknown to them, their parents were relieved at that. However, some things never change. Their sleeping arrangements didn't stop her from tapping on his room door when she knew he had nightmares, neither did it stop him from entering her room to comfort her during stormy nights. During these nights, she would lay her head on his chest, letting his unique presence soothe her while he would stroke her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. They would lay side by side and fall asleep, the one intruding always back to their room before their parents would rise, giving a brotherly or sisterly peck on the cheek to their sibling before leaving the room.

This became blurry with each passing day for him and unbeknownst to him, for her too. With all the emotional confusion still in him, came a spiky haired boy with a charming personality who transferred to their school. She caught his attention, just like how she did to the others without realizing it. But this time, her brother wouldn't do anything to him because the raven-haired boy was charming and sincere, so different from the others who just wanted to be 'the ultimate winner'. As the boy made his move, he was there to watch every single step of it. And it frustrates him in every single way that he didn't understand.

When she asked him what was wrong, he couldn't control himself but to avoid her eyes and slam the door of his room out of undefined emotions.  
That night, she entered his room to offer him support to any problem that he had, not knowing that she was a part of it as well. That night, when she stepped out of bed earlier than usual because of the unusual tense silence, she pecked his cheek, as usual. But he grabbed her wrist before she could move away and pulled her back to the bed. Her confused look turned to shock when his pent up emotions burst and she realized her lips were pulled flush against his. She was still for a moment, but responded with shy enthusiasm. Feeling of euphoric joy rushed through both of them as their kiss spoke what words couldn't. When they pulled back to gain their breath and look into each other's eyes, they were sure about what they wanted. That night, childlike innocence was replaced with longing, lust and desire that were bursting from the confines of its cage.

From that night on, locked doors and control for silence were vital. Blushes and heated glances became more of the norm, thankfully unnoticed by those around them.  
Along with the feeling of bliss and joy from being one with the person that they loved, there were fear and insecurity about the future.  
They were siblings. Even if they were only related by law, wouldn't it be wrong? Against social norm?

He wanted to stop it. He tried to stop what they were doing, but it got both of them hurt and hungry for the presence of the other. After the hurt, they became stronger each time. He knew it was dangerous, so did she. Especially when her spiky haired admirer started throwing him suspicious glances in class. He'd learned to ignore it and tried not to look guilty at betraying his friend. But on nights when they were together, she would soothe him with her touch and whispers and tell him that everything was going to be alright. As much as he wanted to believe her, and her in herself, they knew that obstacles were waiting ahead of them.

That never stopped them from loving each other in their own way. Something else tried to. Something that they'd thought would only happen to 'forbidden' couples on the television dramas that would force them to reveal the forbidden truth. They didn't expect it to happen- after their first night they agreed to never take chances so they did what they could to prevent it. Gaia had a twisted sense of humour by putting them through this.

XXX

The smell of antiseptic filling the building provided him with an odd sense of familiarity. No surprise for a frequent patient. One thing he had mastered when he was young was being sent to the town clinic to be bandaged. But now, he wasn't in the same clinic. Neither was he alone. He had her with him.

For the first time, he wasn't the patient.

As they took their seat and waited for their turn, they never let go of each other's hands. He squeezed her hand to reassure her- that whatever happens, they would fight through it together. It doesn't matter if their parents have a grandchild through their own two children, it doesn't matter ifthe community looked down and jeered at them because they had each other. And they would fight for the happiness that they deserved no matter what. 

At the feel of his reassuring hand, she smile and leaned in to plant a lingering kiss on his lips, then softly whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Cloud…"

His face turned slightly red and a smile similar to hers showed on his face.

"Love you too, Teef…"

**Author's Note:**

> *Old work from my previous FF . net account


End file.
